the_novul_tir_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lucille Farmstead
The Lucille Farmstead is a small farm located off the crossroads beneath the Wall of Purity that separates New Sirius from Central Kormathar. It is owned by a human female in her 40s named Ebenezer Forthril, together with several other human and half-elf servants. The farmstead today serves as an orphanage. Building and Structural Descriptions The farmstead consists of two buildings - a main dining and operations hall, and a smaller barn used to rear goats for milk and meat. Both buildings have thatched roofs that are painted over with yellow dye, with bright teal paint-works covering the wooden exterior of the buildings. In one account, they look like dandelions that sprout in the fields, making it impossible for anyone to miss. The main dining and operations hall is a large open kitchen with four rows of long, wooden tables - often littered with food scraps and small notes from children and their caretakers. The entrance of the barn is held open by a hay fork, and does not seem to possess any locking mechanism whatsoever. The open kitchen is often flanked by rows and rows of fresh ingredients harvested off the surrounding fields, with internal trade occurring between the Lucille Farmstead and many other surrounding farmsteads. The building's worn-out and dilapidated exterior thus usually hides an interior filled with people and chaos. The side barn that houses the goats is slightly smaller, and is used as a housing area for the goats under Ebenezer's care. Goats often roam freely in the barn, with no defined cages or fences to keep them in. In the near-right corner close to the entrance lies a small storage shed, with multiple doses of animal anesthesia and farming tools arranged neatly in a pile within the structure. Population *Ebenzer Forthril - The human owner of the Lucille Farmstead. She is in her late 40s, and appears to be slightly overweight, lending to her motherly (and dictatorial) appearance as primary owner and caretaker of the orphans within the farm. She speaks common with a rough, loud accent, and usually seen with two infants slung across her waste in a makeshift harness. She generally welcomes adventurers into her property, often willing to provide them with food and shelter in exchange for their company towards the children. *Berener - The half-elf helper to Ebenezer primarily in charge of the goats. He is usually indifferent, even rude, to adventurers because he sees them as a constant nuisance. He appears pale, sickly and weak, but that is merely how he looks. He is usually bossed around by Ebenezer, often asked by her to do menial chores, and he usually carries out his duties willingly as Ebenezer has once saved his life. The loves of his life are (unsurprisingly) his goats - he is often seen at the goat barn more than anywhere else, and has raised a goat named Jowee for the past 7 years. *Pyratoth - Ebenezer's human son. Aged around 10 years, he is a young boy with yellow hair, and is often seen wandering alone into the Kormathar Forest in search of rare herbs and plants. This, however, is often misinterpreted by Ebenezer to be mere playfulness in the forest. Storyline The party's first adventure after assembling in Harrowcane. The party (Helios, Luna and Hollyhana) first encountered a dying old man at the crossroads leading to the farmstead, and in his dying breath the man pointed towards the farm as he succumbed to the necrotic damage inflicted upon him. The party then encountered Ebenezer and her orphanage. Ebenz, who was originally a landlord working in New Sirius, sought pity for the children of the evicted after the Great Purge occurred and the Wall of Purity erected to distance New Sirius from the greater Kormathar forest. In a moment of impulse, she gave up her possessions in the city and willingly purged herself from human society in order to help these children. Knowing that an orphanage would capture attention from New Sirius, she instead disguised the compound as a farmstead to avoid suspicion, and thus established the compound as the party sees today. The party's banter with Ebenezer led to her offering them a sight of the goats, which the party gladly obliged. Berener was called to lead the party in, and the party was greeted by a sight of Jowee in labour. The party quickly assisted a crying Berener, and safely delivered 6 kids, all of whom possessed red fur and various physical defects - one goat even had two heads. The party decided to confront the goats and eventually killed the goats, but not before detecting infernal magic cast upon the carcasses. Ebenezer, out of fear, then asked the party to find Pyratoth. The party do so, and rescue him from a pack of wild dogs alongside Beragalt, a young initiate of the Emerald Order who was investigating the infernal magic mentioned earlier. The party refused association with the Emerald Order to Beragalt's disappointment, safely returned Pyratoth to Ebenezer who rewarded the party generously with fruits and local produce, and made their way onward towards Yoitsu. Meta-Information This location and story originates from "Harried in Hillsfar", an Adventurers' League D&D Module DDEX3-1 released in 2015 by Wizards of the Coast, which provided the basis for the characters and settings mentioned above. This material has since been expanded upon through our sessions, and is the basis for many one-shots. You can find it at this link. Category:Locations